


A Crumpled Memory

by monsieurerwin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All the things Erwin wishes he could say, Love Letters, M/M, letters from the dead, tumblr gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsieurerwin/pseuds/monsieurerwin
Summary: Erwin always carries a letter in his pocket for Levi. He hopes Levi never has to read it.





	A Crumpled Memory

 

My Dearest Levi, 

 

I will carry this letter with me until the end and hope that you are the one to find me when I say my last goodbyes. I know this is so very pessimistic of me, but you know as well as I that the chances of the both of us surviving any of our upcoming missions and expeditions beyond the "safety" of our walls is slim. You already know this, and yet I feel compelled to write this and tell you again and again, 

 

I love you Levi. 

 

Completely, utterly, obsessively. You are the light of my life and I know you're rolling your eyes as you read this, but you bring meaning to what I do. You make me believe that this generation will be the last to suffer from nightmares of titans. You make me strive to try harder and lead my troops to victory. And I know you will scoff and brush these compliments off, but keep this letter close to heart. And when my choices, orders, and results seem to harsh, inhumane, or heartless, know that I did it all for you. I wanted to give you a future, a chance to lead a life where you are simply a man, and not Humanity's Strongest. On the day you joined, I gave you wings. These were mere symbols, and only a promise of freedoms yet to come. I hope you see the day when you can hang up the wings I gave you and finally, finally, fry free. 

 

Until that day comes, I will always be your commander, friend, ~~and lover~~  

 

Erwin Smith

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short letter I wrote to send as Christmas presents to my followers a few years ago. At the time I had no idea of Erwin's fate so now this seems tragically poignant and so if I suffered reading it when I found it in my older papers YOU MUST TOO.


End file.
